


A Moment of Hesitation

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The happy couple hesitates because of the possible consequences of their actions<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 164. Truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Hesitation

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** A Moment of Hesitation  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Morgana  
**Summary:** The happy couple hesitates because of the possible consequences of their actions  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 529  
**Prompt:** 164\. Truth

**A Moment of Hesitation**

Merlin pulled into the little church yard in Dovetown. He looked at Arthur in the rear view mirror.

“Ready?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Arthur leaned forward and touched Gwen on the shoulder. “Guinevere, are you ready?”

Gwen nodded. “I suppose I am. We had better hurry before we lose our nerve. This may be the only chance we get but I’m still worried what will happen when we get back to Camelot.”

“What does that mean?” Arthur asked. “I thought you wanted to marry me.”

“The truth is I'm not sure we should do this. I mean elope.” Gwen said. “I want to marry you but Uther will kill me. He will call it treason or something to make it sound good but he will kill me none the less.”

“I won't let anyone die.” Merlin said. The truth was once they put on their wedding rings no harm could befall them but Merlin wasn't about to tell them.

“He'll kill you too.” Gwen looked at Merlin. “He'll probably kill you first for helping us.”

“Bloody hell!” Morgana laughed. “The only one he won't kill is Arthur. He can’t kill him. He’s the bloody prince.”

“I don't see what's so funny about that.” Arthur was confused. “Why are you laughing? You’re only making things worse, Morgana.”

Morgana laughed again. “I don't have any idea why I’m laughing.”

Merlin knew it was fear that was making Morgana laugh. He had the same reaction more than once.

“If you want to call the whole thing off, we can head back now.” Merlin said. His hand was poised to restart the engine. He gave them the option but he knew they weren’t going to take it.

“No. I want to before it’s too late.” Gwen said. “Elena will be in Camelot soon. It would be too late then.”

Arthur opened his door and got out. He opened Gwen’s door and helped her out.

Morgana put her hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin felt her hand shaking. “Wait. I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Merlin looked back at her.

“Did Uther hire you to kill me?” Morgana asked. “I know you’re not really a valet. You have a gun at your waist. I saw it when you put the basket in the boot. Is that why you are here? Is that the real reason we are away from Camelot?”

Merlin decided to tell her the truth. “No. He didn't hire me for that. He hired me to clean Arthur up and get him ready to marry this Elena. We are here because I could see that it wasn’t what Arthur wanted.”

Morgana looked relieved. “Thank you for being honest with me. Not everyone is.”

“With you My Lady? I will always be honest.” Merlin winked. He got out of the car and opened Morgana's door.

“Thank you Merlin.” Morgana said softly.

Merlin followed her to the chapel where Arthur and Gwen were waiting.

Merlin watched Morgana through the ceremony. He wondered if her heart had truly softened to him or she was just playing a part. He would have to wait and see if the truth would come out in the end 


End file.
